


Under the Night

by Schrei822



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：Thomas被关小黑屋的那一晚，Minho去陪了他一夜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Night

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thomas隔着木条编制的栏杆，抬头望着漆黑的夜空，忍不住叹了口气。

 

他把头靠在坚硬的石头壁上，试图尽量让自己舒服一点，这一夜还很长。

 

Chuck带来的食物都算不上勉强果腹，但是总好过要挨一晚上的饿。他下意识地舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，闭起了眼睛，也许早点睡着会好受一些。

 

林地的夜晚，气候会变得有点点冷，他下意识地将自己蜷缩起来。但尽管如此，他依旧时不时地发着抖。

 

寂静无声的夜晚让他感到异常的孤独。

 

即便是在迷宫里的那一晚，他都不曾这样孤独过。

 

然而，此刻他只要闭上眼睛，他的脑海里就会出现太多东西，迷宫，鬼火兽，受伤的Alby，新来的女孩。

 

**_还有_ ** **_Minho。_ **

 

他想起Minho干燥而有力的手拉住他在黑夜里奔跑的感觉，那意外的让他觉得安心。

 

也许是因为Minho是在他到这里后，第一个和他同生共死过的人。

 

**_同生共死。_ **

 

他在脑海中重复了一遍，这个词让人感觉意义非凡。他隐约有一种预感，这一切才刚刚开始。

 

他焦躁地又调整了一下姿势，努力保存住一丝丝可怜的温度。

 

有一个几乎不可察觉的脚步声渐渐靠近。

 

“嘿，小家伙。”

 

Thomas猛地坐了起来，他看向牢房外面。

 

一个高大健硕的身影正蹲在木门之外，冲着他笑。

 

“Min……Minho？”Thomas不怎么确信地问，“你怎么来了？”

 

“来看看你啊。”Minho理所当然地说道，他开始伸手解开牢门上的绳索。

 

“等等，你在干嘛。”Thomas开口想要制止他，“我不能出去！”

 

“当然。你不能出来。”Minho抬头看了看他，冲他露出一个坏笑，“但没人说我不能进来。”

 

Minho拉开了木门，敏捷地跳进了地牢。

 

Thomas往边上挪了挪位置，好让高大的男孩有更多移动的空间。Minho亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀，坐到了他的身边。

 

“你来做什么？”Thomas依旧疑惑地看着对方，“你不该来这里。”

 

Minho歪着头，有些好奇地打量着他，然后噗嗤一笑，“这会儿你变得遵纪守法了？”他一把勾住了Thomas，“别担心，没人会知道我在这儿。”

 

Thomas感受着对方贴着自己的体温，忽然有一些不知所措。

 

“何况，我知道这里的夜晚有多难熬。”Minho的声音透着暖意。

 

Thomas转过头和Minho对视，一点点身高差让他不得不稍微抬起一点头，他惊讶地发现对方黑色的眼睛，在这黑暗之中竟然那么亮，并且就这样坦诚而毫无躲藏地凝视着自己。他忍不住先转移了视线，不知道是不是因为地牢狭窄的空间多出了一个人，他感到自己有一点点热。

 

“如果Gally是对的呢？”Thomas抬头望着没有一丝丝光亮的天空，有些迷茫的说，“如果这些真的都是我的错呢？”

 

“嘿，Thomas。”Minho突然抓住他的肩膀，让他转过身面对着自己，“你没有做任何错事。”

 

他语气认真严肃，眼神是那么的坚定，使得Thomas一时间忘记了要怎么回答。

 

“你为了我冲进了迷宫。只有你那么做了。”Minho温柔而真诚地笑起来，“这对我来说就足够了。”

 

Thomas张了张嘴想要说点什么，但是Minho凑近了他，突然低头轻轻吻了他的嘴。Thomas一瞬间僵硬起了全身，他能感觉到Minho干燥而柔软的嘴温柔地摩擦着自己，他身上带着的那股野草的气息充斥在他的四周。他有力的双臂抱住了自己，把自己拥进了对方温暖的胸膛。

 

最初的惊讶过后，他试图挣扎开。但Minho没有松手，只是放开了他的唇，往后退了一点。Thomas惊讶且不知所措地看着他，对方的眼神依旧很温柔坦诚，但是却不再笑了，“Min——”

 

Minho再一次堵住了他的话，只是这一次要用力得多。Thomas感到自己的嘴被对方一点点撬开，温热的舌头探了进来，Minho的味道就和他的目光一样，干净，阳光，透着一点点野性。Thomas有些情不自禁的回应起来，他渴望这种味道。

 

在这种极端，充满了未知和恐惧的环境之下，他仿佛被开启了某个隐秘的开关，他该死地渴望着这种能唤起他原始本能的感觉。

 

他的手下意识地抓紧了对方胸前的衣服，似乎想把对方拉得更近一些。他们在黑暗中疯狂地吻着彼此，原本还有些温情的气氛变得急躁起来，Minho的手开始在他的身上漫游，一只手一点点撩开了他的上衣摸了进去。

 

Thomas能感觉到对方有些粗糙的手在自己的皮肤上一寸一寸地摸索着，直到来到他的胸前。Minho的手指开始在他的乳头附近打转，小心翼翼地试探着他的反应。Thomas忍不住扭动了一下身体，说不清是在躲避对方的挑逗，还是在渴求更多的触摸。

 

他们的吻因此被打断了，Minho低头看着有些微喘的Thomas坏坏地笑起来，“Thomas，试过这个吗？”

 

他迅速地把身上唯一一件上衣脱了下来，扔在地上，然后慢慢地把对方推倒在他的衣服上，一只手托住他的头，小心地护着保证他不会被坚硬的石头撞到。

 

Minho俯身压到了Thomas身上。他一点点地把对方的上衣卷了上去，露出了男孩有些消瘦的身体。

 

“嘿，Minho。等，等等……”Thomas挣扎着想要坐起来，他的身体因为突然暴露在外，有一些瑟瑟发抖。

 

“嘘。”Minho制止了他的话，“别动。”

 

也许是对方语气里突如其来的强硬，Thomas下意识地停止了挣扎。他看着正半压在自己身上的男孩，忽然有一种特别奇妙的感觉。

 

他们认识才几天而已，但是他却不能忽视自己内心的渴望，他想要被Minho拥抱，被他吻。

 

**_被他进入。_ **

 

Thomas放松了自己的身体，有些忐忑地把自己的身体暴露在Minho面前。他停止了挣扎，这让对方受到了鼓舞。Minho笑着俯下身体，他凑到Thomas裸露的胸前，似有似无地闻了闻对方身上的气息，然后低头把男孩有些挺立的乳头含进了嘴里。

 

Thomas在同一时间发出一声长长的呻吟，然后意识自己的声音可能会被什么人听见，立马用手捂住了嘴。Minho对着他的乳头又舔又吸，动作称不上特别的温柔，甚至有那么一点点笨拙的急躁，但这种没什么章法的爱抚，点燃了Thomas的全身，他控制不住地抬起腰，仿佛在祈求对方更多的触碰。

 

但Minho停下了动作，他直起身体，黑色的眼睛似乎闪着光，他看着身下的Thomas因为升起的情欲，而染红了的脸和迷茫的眼神。他咽了咽口水，开始小心地解开Thomas的裤子，然后轻轻往下拉去，露出了男孩已经勃起的阴茎和两条光滑的大腿。

 

他的手不由自主地摸上了裸露的大腿，轻轻地揉捏着男孩大腿的内测，感受着对方不知道是紧张还是兴奋的颤抖。

 

Minho内心的欲火正叫嚣着，他想要更多，他坚硬的性器正盯着裤子蠢蠢欲动。他把Thomas的裤子整个脱了下来，用手分开了对方的腿，让对方完完全全地展示在自己面前。Thomas有些窘迫的捂住了自己的眼睛，但是他挺立的欲望正跃跃欲试地摆动。

 

“别担心，小家伙。”Minho的声音变得低沉沙哑，“交给我，我不会伤害你的。”

 

他低头含住了Thomas的勃起，男孩因为这突如其来的刺激发出一声高亢的尖叫，他的身体猛地抖了一下。Minho一把按住了他，以免他的动作弄伤自己，他小心地舔弄着，用舌头轻轻触摸着对方柔软的顶部，仔细地品尝着他的味道。Thomas发出了一连串小声的呜咽，他下意识得捂住了嘴，身体却兴奋得发烫。

 

Minho一边用舌头挑逗爱抚着，一边用力揉捏着男孩的屁股，他做的每一个深喉都让Thomas发出了像哭一样的呻吟声，他能感觉到对方开始渐渐绷紧的身体和在嘴里胀大的性器。他知道Thomas就要高潮了。

 

他加快了速度，一只手温柔得揉捏起男孩的两个囊球，刺激着他更多的快感。然后伴随着一个猛烈的颤抖，Thomas射了出来，然后有些虚脱得躺在地上大口地喘气。

 

Minho把嘴里的精液吐在了手上，没有给对方留下太多休息的时间。他把精液仔细的涂抹在Thomas紧闭的后穴入口，一只手指顺着精液的润滑伸进了他的体内。突然被异物入侵的不适感让男孩不由自主地往后退缩，Minho再次按住了他。

 

“别动。”他一边耐心地给对方做着拓展，一边说道，“我不想一会儿弄疼你。”

 

Thomas强迫自己忽略掉身下的不适感，放松身体，他能清楚的感受到Minho的手指在他体内仔细地扩张探索着。渐渐适应之后，他慢慢可以感受了体内传来一股空虚感。

 

“Min……Minho……”他轻声叫着对方的名字，声音里充满了带着情欲的请求。“进来……拜托……”

 

Minho停下了手里的动作，有些调侃地冲着他一笑，“迫不及待了？”

 

“哦，上帝啊……”Thomas禁不住呻吟起来，他伸出手搂住了对方的脖子，“求你……”

 

Minho没有再多说什么，他撤出了自己的手指，解开了自己的裤子，露出了早就蓄势待发的性器。

 

“准备好了吗？”他滚烫的阴茎顶住了Thomas的屁股，用强劲有力的双臂架起男孩的双腿，然后接着精液的润滑，用力往前一顶，慢慢地挤进了对方紧致的体内。

 

两个人同时发出一声叹息，Thomas觉得干涩，疼痛，他能感受到Minho粗大的阴茎一点点撑开了他的身体，炙热，还在跳动。

 

他用力咬着牙不让自己叫出声，汗水从脸上顺着脖子留下来，加剧了他难耐的欲望。Minho在他的体内等待着他适应了一会儿，才开始扶着他的大腿，慢慢地抽插起来。Thomas无力再咬牙忍住喘息，他开始随着对方的动作摇晃着身体，发出了一阵阵无意义的呜咽和呻吟。

 

“Minho……”

 

Minho听着男孩情难自禁的叫着自己的名字，他觉得自己的神智开始变得不受控制，他加快了抽插的速度和力度，这让Thomas叫得更加大声。

 

“嘘，小家伙。”Minho轻轻捂住他的嘴，“你想把整个营地的人都吸引过来吗？”他用力托起了对方的屁股，让男孩的下半身整个腾空挂在了自己的肩膀上。

 

“我可不想让别人看到你这个样子。”

 

他低头狠狠地吻着了Thomas，堵住了对方让人发疯的喘息，一次又一次地用力挺进他的身体，动作已经不再像一开始那样温柔，而是变得充满了攻击性，仿佛要把自己整个人都塞进对方的身体里一样。

 

Thomas能感觉到Minho的身体被汗水湿透了，他炙热的体温几乎要融化自己的皮肤。他把脸埋在对方的颈部，闻着Minho的气息，感受着自己即将到达的临界点，他突然鬼使神差地张嘴在对方的脖子上用力地咬了一口，然后高潮了。

 

Minho控制不住发出了一声低吼，他突然用力抓紧了Thomas的腿，猛得几个冲刺，深深地射在了对方的深处。

 

他们相拥着喘着气，花了一点时间，慢慢平静下来。Thomas注意到不知道什么时候，外面原本漆黑的天空，出现了闪烁的星星。Minho从他的身上支撑起自己，然后用一只手撑着头，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

 

“再来一回？”他用手指在Thomas的脸上轻轻地描绘着。

 

Thomas低头忍不住笑了起来。

 

“为什么不呢。”

 

毕竟，这个夜晚还很长。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
